Lost And Refound
by SilverVixen360
Summary: Youko finds his lost mate and she has a surprise for him
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!! IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH, SADLY I AM NOT. I DO OWN KIRIA AND ANY OTHER OF MY OWN CREATION.

ENJOY AND PLEAS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU.

The sun was setting over a beautiful mountainous area. Reds, oranges, and yellow painted the skyline, romantic and calming all that viewed it. A single couple stood on a cliff outcropping, watching this wondrous sight. Two sets of golden eyes watched as the sun sank behind the mountains. Slowly the male put his arm around her shoulder and asked a question that was weighing on his mind.

"Kiria, I've been wondering for a long time," dropping to his knees and grasping her hand he continued as he slipped a jewel in it, "Would you please become my mate?"

"Are you sure, Youko?" she replied as tears started to fall. "There's so many women that are a better choice for the kitsune king of thieves."

"Don't you love me, Kiria?" Standing he pulled her into his arms, causing her to cry harder. " Please stop crying. I love you with all of my being. I've chosen you. No other will do for me, Kiria. Please accept, I promise to make you happy."

"Of course I love you, it's just that you are too good for me. You're a Lord and I'm a nobody. A peasant." Returning his embrace, she continued. "I would be honored to be your mate, if your sure you want me to be. Your men will probably object."

Kissing her deeply, he responded after breaking the kiss, "I don't care what anyone thinks. You will be treated as a Lady should be. As my mate deserves to be treated!" He Rubbing her hair, he whispered in her ear, "Do you want to go home now and announce our news? Or stay here a little longer? If we don't return soon, Kurounue, will come looking for us, thinking that you killed me when I asked."

Blushing slightly, the girl gasped, "You told Kurounue? Why? Did he object to me being your choice?"

Laughing, the male silver fox gently, kissed her, "I was afraid to ask you, he's the one who told me about this spot and encouraged me to propose. As for objecting, he was thrilled when I told him you were my choice." Kissing her with all the passion he possessed, he heard the sounds of wings in the distance, he warned her, " Kurounue, is on this way here. Kiria, koi."

They stood there embracing, silently, occasionally kissing as they waited for their friend to arrive. It didn't take long for the bat demon to land on the outcropping with the two embracing silver foxes, who didn't respond to his arrival.

Watching them embracing for a moment, he spoke, "Youko, I take it that Kiria, agreed to become your mate?"

Breaking their embrace the male silver kitsune, happily responded very loudly, "YES, SHE AGREED!" Steeling a quick kiss from his female. He sighed happily, You were right Kurounue, she does love me back."

Walking over to the couple, the bat gently grasped the females hand, and going down on one knee. "I pledge my loyalty to you Lady Kiria, my partner's mate-to-be. Just tell me if any one disrespects you and I will take care of it, milady." Placing a chaste kiss on her hand, as Youko started growling, he smiled, "Youko, is one lucky fox. He doesn't deserve you."

Blushing prettily, she responded, "Kurounue, thank you. But it's the other way around, I don't deserve him. But so help me I love him with all my heart."

"I know, you love him. If you didn't I would have fought against this union not support it," Kurounue, responded as he released her hand, "Now lets return to the den and make the announcement. So when's the big day or night?" He laughed.

Removing the jewel from Kiria's hand, unwinding the chain he placed it around her neck, then he kissed her gently before responding. "Whenever Kiria, wishes is fine with me, although I would prefer as soon as possible, Kurounue." Kissing her again he asked her if she was ready to return to the den.

At her gentle nod, the three leaped off the outcropping and into the forest, unaware of a set of dark brown eyes that had been watching the entire time. Fuming the owner of the eyes disappeared into the forest, vowing to have Kiria as his own, and planning the deaths of both Youko and Kurounue.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!! IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH, SADLY I AM NOT. I DO OWN KIRIA AND ANY OTHER OF MY OWN CREATION.

ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU.

Lines of mean a switch to another time and or place

"Any one know why Kurounue and Youko called a meeting? Are they planning another job this soon?" a concerned neko with black hair streaked with silver asked as her mate a red kitsune paced the meeting room.

Stopping behind his mate the kitsune replied, "Bri, they wouldn't have called us here for no reason and after that last heist, they'll let things quiet down before planning another one." After kissing her, he added, "Besides I think I might know but I can't say just yet. I just hope I'm right."

"Saiji, I know your mated to my sister, but please refrain from kissing her in front of me. That's just gross." growled a male neko with similar markings to Bri, as he stood to summon a servant to get a drink. "Anyone want anything to drink?" He politely asked before sending the servant off to retrieve refreshments. Returning to the table he kissed his mate and patted her expanding stomach, "Reji dear, Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" Feeling a slight movement, he asked concerned, "Are the kittens okay?"

"I'm fine dear, I promise to let you know if I need any thing." responded the red neko, as she laid her hand over her mate Tri's hand. "The kittens, are fine just a little restless. Where's Kiria? She's good at calming them down."

The others in the room remained silent, as they awaited their leaders. Until a red vixen decided she had enough standing she walked to the seat of the lady of the manors seat and flopped down, "I've had it! Youko knows better than to keep me. His Mate-To-Be waiting. Especially with peasants like you " She said in a huff to no one unparticular, as Youko, Kiria, and Kurounue entered the room.

Youko glared at the female vixen, "Iris, please remove yourself from that seat. I have told you multiple times that that seat was reserved for my future mate. Also, I will arrive when it pleases me. I am the leader, not you. You work for me not the other way around." Youko scolded loudly enough to get every ones attention.

"But Youko……." Iris started to whine.

"No buts Iris, you heard Youko, move now." Kurounue growled as he took his respected seat, and motioning for Kiria to sit in the now vacated seat.

"Why doe's she get to sit there?" Iris spat from her new seat. "That piece of trash shouldn't even be allowed here. This is a meeting of your top thieves, correct."

Standing, as a blur of white and black streaked across the room, Kiria ran out of the room knowing that the red vixen was right she didn't deserve to be here. It was all a mistake, Youko deserved better than her. Rushing to her room to grab a few belongings, so she could leave.

Iris found herself held to the wall of the meeting room by her neck, by two very pissed looking males. "It is in your best interest, to show my mate-to-be Kiria, the same respect that I demand for myself." Youko growled angrily, his eyes turning red, as he shook her roughly.

Grasping for air, Iris pleaded with Kurounue, "Please help me, Youko's lost his mind."

Tightening his own grip Kurounue's claws dug deeper into her neck. "You have no right to insult Lady Kiria. You are not fit to walk on the same ground as she does. We should kill you for this."

"Please………" she begged as everything started going black. Then air rushed back into her lungs as she crumpled on the floor when they released her.

Growling loudly, a red eyed Youko demanded, "Beg my mate for forgiveness, now bitch."

Cautiously Saiji approached the two raging demons, "Ah, Youko, Kurounue? We were just wondering if you noticed that Kiria left"

Turning and growling viciously they both screamed "WHAT!" Rushing from the room, Youko cried as a streak of silver vanished, "Kurounue, explain everything I have to find her!"

"Guards," Kurounue bellowed loudly, after a few moments several of the fortress guards rushed into the room, "Take Iris to the dungeon to await punishment. Iris, you are dismissed, Your punishment will be given at some point after this meeting is over. You will be punished by Youko, Lady Kiria, and Myself, for the crime of disrespecting a better. You will be lucky if Youko and Kiria don't give you a death sentence." Kurounue ordered as he took his seat. Not watching her slink out of the room in disgrace. "I have an announcement to make, although you probably all ready guessed. Youko has chosen a mate. Lady Kiria. Who will pledge loyalty to her?"

"My mate and I do." responded Saiji, followed quickly by bow from both him and his mate.

"As do my mate and I," replied Tri as they bowed as well.

"My allegiance is also given," stated a black kitsune called Kiro. But his thoughts were anything but good toward the couple.

"Good, hopefully Youko can repair the damage Iris did." Kurounue sighed then continued. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Just one," Bri and Reji asked at the same time, "When. Is. The. Date?"

"YYYYOOOOUUUUKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Echoed through the den.

"I believe that it will be tonight," Kurounue laughed as a servant walked in with refreshments, "Shell we start the celebration. I have a feeling that that wasn't the only howl we'll hear."

She was right, I didn't deserve to be there. Youko needs to find a mate that is more his equal than I am. I'm just a no body. The best thing I can do is leave the den and find a new home. Grabbing her pack, she began to throw her clothes and other necessities she might need during her travels. Knowing she had to hurry before Youko or Kurounue, found her and decided that she should be executed for thinking that Youko would take her as his mate, she stripped to change into traveling clothes that she had left unpacked.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!! IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH, SADLY I AM NOT. I DO OWN KIRIA AND ANY OTHER OF MY OWN CREATION.

ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU.

Lines of mean a switch to another time and or place

Racing though the den, Youko had only one thought running though his head: Find Mate. Love Mate. Help Mate. Make Mate Happy. He raced room to room until he reached the sleeping quarters. Making a mad dash into the women's quarters he was stunned by what he saw. His mate-to-be dressed in nothing. Clearing his throat to get her attention, "Kiria, darling why did you leave the meeting? And why are you packing and undressed?" Noticing the traveling clothes before she could reply, "What are those for? Please tell me that your not planning to leave me?"

Tears burst from her eyes, keeping her back to him she responded between sobs, "Youko, She was right I am nothing but trash." sob, "You could do so much better than me." sob, "I'm leaving the den because," sob, "I love you so much that I can't stay" sob, "and be around you everyday." sob, "Please. Understand. Youko." falling to her knees she cried harder.

Slowly he approached her. Falling to his knees in front of her he gathered her into his arms. "Oh Kiria, please I love you. I don't care what any one says. I want you for my mate." Kissing her gently he slowly began wiping the tears from her face. As her tears subsided he deepened the kiss. Then placed a hand on her chin and making her face him. "Kiria, please allow me to make us mates, now, this minute in time, please darling."

Nodding slowly, she softly spoke, "Only if your sure of your choice, Youko."

Smiling he pulled her to him and kissed her so deeply they both were gasping. Gently he began to explore her body. Leading her to her pallet, his hands feathered over her mounds, which fit perfectly in his hands. Gently he took one in his hot mouth and suckled while the other was being massaged by his hand. Drawing a gasp and moan from the now dazed female. After a moment he switched his mouth to the other mound and his hand feathered slowly down her body, until it reached her fur covered jewel. Rubbing it gently, he started suckling harder and giving gentle nips to her breast. Drawing moans and gasps from her as she tried to move. Releasing her mound, he started placing gentle kisses down her body. Placing her legs over his shoulders, he took his hands and parted her secret place for him to see in all it's glory. Kissing it gently, then slowly licking it, he was rewarded with her jumping and trembling.

"Youko, you shouldn't do that," she gasped between licks. "That's nasty," moaning loudly, she began thrashing when he placed his tongue in her most secret place and began thrusting it in and out. "OH GOD! YOUKO!"

Pausing briefly, Youko smiled as he spoke. "My Darling Kiria, cum for me, koi, my love." Quickly resuming his licking and trusting into her, he could feel her tense as her body prepared for it's first ever orgasm. Quickening his pace, he grabbed her arms to hold her in place so she couldn't escape his torture.

To his delight warm liquid slowly started to coat his tongue, and throat, as she thrashed her head back and forth on the pallet. Feeling her body tense, he prepared himself for the gush of warm liquid, about to be released. "YYYYOOOOUUUUKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." She howled loudly as the flood gates were released and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Smiling to himself as he swallowed what he could and lapped up the rest of her juices. Releasing her arms, he gently removed her still trembling legs from his shoulders. Sliding up next to her on the pallet, he kissed her deeply, as he waited for her wake.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, "Kiria, koi, are you okay?" A concerned Youko asked as soon as he seen her eyes flutter.

A slow smile spread across her face, "I'm fanatic, That was………….there's no words to describe it." Grasping his shirt, she kissed him. "I love you, Youko." Yawning, she added, "So that was mating. I thought that it would hurt." Laughing, Youko stood. "What's so funny?" She asked confused.

Undressing without taking his eyes off her, Youko asked a question that was on his mind. But he already knew the answer. "Koi, you have never laid with a male before have you?" Slipping back onto the pallet with her, he drew her to him and began kissing her.

"You're my first and only." She replied still confused, "Why?"

"Koi, I thought so, you smell of innocence. What we just did was foreplay, not mating. But rest assured, I will mate you before the nights over." He explained before resuming kissing her, moving them so they were laying on their sides. Grasping her hand he placed it on his hard shaft, "Koi, wrap your hand around it and rub it, please". As his hand trailed down her body and began rubbing her clit.

Moaning softly into his kisses, then gasping as he inserts a finger. Thrusting gently a few moments before adding another finger and thrusting some more. Groaning, he kissed her deeply, "MMMM, Koi that fells so good." Inserting another finger, he could feel how wet she was getting.

Pushing her onto her back and climbing on top of her, pulling her hands above her head to hold her in place. He positioned himself above her entrance. "Koi, the first time will hurt, but the pleasure will make the pain worth it. And after that it will never hurt again. I'll be as gentle as I can." He said as he drove himself slowly into her tight sheath, stopping only when he felt her maidenhead. "Koi, This will hurt, I am so sorry. Please forgive me!" He begged as he thrust completely in to her.

Crying out as he tore through her innocence, she allowed tears to run down her face. Holding deathly still, hopping he would do the same as she adjusted to his size. After a moment the pain left and was being replaced by a slight pleasurable feeling. Moving her hips slightly increased the feeling.

Feeling her move her hips, he knew she was ready. Pulling almost all the way out, he thrust all the way back in, dragging a moan from her. Setting a slow place to begin with, he gently thrust in and out, gradually increasing speed, until she was begging for him to go faster.

"Please! Youko, Faster!" She begged as her head was thrashing from side to side. "Oh God. Youko Please! Faster!"

Her begging made him speed up, He could feel her close, so he did some begging himself, "Kiria, koi, Please mark me!" He begged as she started to spasm.

As her orgasm hit she sunk her fangs into the left side his neck. Sucking gently as spasms rocked her body. Before she passed out she didn't notice Youko had stopped thrusting for the moment. He was so close to his release, it hurt. But he was waiting until her needs were met.

When her eye lids started to flutter, she felt herself being flipped onto her stomach. Panicking she started to fight until a soft growl from her mate calmed her. Propping her hips up she turned her head and looked at her mate, just as he thrust completely into her tight passage. Slowly at first then faster and faster until he was ready to burst and she was finishing her fifth orgasm. Grasping her hips he drove in to her wildly as he sank his fangs into the left side of her neck. They came with earth moving orgasms. And a howl that a person miles away could hear. They collapsed on the pallet curled up to each other as they waited for the knot to go down.

Several hours later, Youko woke feeling a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he discovered Kiria's head on his chest, her hair flared out across his chest and neck. At that moment he realized that his dream had came true: he had mated Kiria! Watching her sleep, the faint sounds of a celebration reached him. Kurounue, must have heard, he thought to himself as he felt her stir.

Kissing the top of her head, she settled back into a deep sleep. With a smile he drifted back to sleep with his mate tucked in his arms. Durring the night they mated eight more times.

The next morning, all the demons, except one from the night before had gathered again at the meeting room. Some looked a little worse for wear, but alert nonetheless. A very satisfied kitsune sat at the head of the table, flanked on the right by a bat demon (who looked like death armed over), and on the left by a very tired, half asleep vixen. They were finishing up their breakfast, before the days events were to take place. After a few minutes, a servant cleared the table.

"Kurounue, what's the first order of business?" The silver fox asked as he glazed at the young vixen next to him. Noticing that she looked about to fall a sleep sitting there, he scooped her up and cuddled her to his chest and whispered to her to rest that he'd watch over her.

"Youko, first I believe congratulations are in order, for your new mate." Kurounue stated smiling, "You couldn't have found a better mate. She's a rare treasure, you better treat her right, Youko."

"Thank you, Kurounue," the vixen mumbled as she snuggled into the chest of her mate.

"Yes, Kurounue, thank you. What else needs addressed at this moment? My mate needs her rest, so I wish to finish this quickly." Youko stated quietly as soft snores started from the sleeping vixen in his lap, snuggled deeper in his chest.

"First, everyone of your men, but Iris, has sworn loyalty to your mate. Iris is awaiting punishment in the dungeon. Also the men want to know if you plan to have another heist soon?" The bat asked as he responded to his partner.

"No there will not be a heist for a while. At least until mating season is over." Youko addressed his men, "Thank you for supporting my choice in mates. As a mating gift, after Kiria chooses her a mating gift, I will give each of you a gem or jewel out of my treasure room."

Standing each of his men bowed to him and declined his offer. "Youko, that is to generous. We believe that Kiria will make the perfect mate. There's no need to give us gifts because we approve of her." Bri replied for all of them.

"Fine, thank you, Bri. Now to deal with Iris. Guards, bring Iris here." Youko said as he readjusted his mate on his lap. After a few minutes the guards returned with a ragged red kitsune.

"Lord Youko, here she is," said a guard as he forced the kitsune to her knees.

"Iris, you are charged with treason for the attack on the new queen of thieves, my mate." Kurounue spoke getting angrier at the memory of her insulting Kiria. "How do you plead?"

The red vixen didn't respond at first, she just glared at the silver vixen sleeping peacefully in the male foxes lap, as she plotted her revenge. Looking at the bat, "I plead nothing just know that I will kill that mutt. She should have been drown at birth. I curse you, both Youko." She smiled evilly, in a blinding flash of light the vixen vanished.

Jumping to his feet, cursing, as he nearly dumped the sleeping female in his arms on to the floor. Youko ranted, "Guards find her! Don't let her escape! When you find her put her to death!"

"Youko?" called a soft voice purred, "What's wrong?"

Looking down into the eyes of his mate, he took a deep breath as he told her of the escape of Iris and of her threat. "I'm sorry, Kiria, I have failed as a mate." bowing his head in shame for not taking care of the threat on her life.

"Youko, mate," she cooed softly, "You have nothing to be sorry about. Lets go to our rooms, and rest. Please? Kurounue can take care of this, right Kurounue? "

"Of course, milady."

"I can't believe, I've been mated to Youko for six months, Bri." Kiria said as her, Bri, and Reji relaxed in a hot springs. "He still don't want to let me out of his sight." sighing she decided to confide in the two older women. "Reji, how did you know that you were pregnant, with the twins?"

"I started getting sick in the mornings, the smell of food made me hungry and sick at the same time. I also could smell it." Getting a confused look Reji took a deep breath. "It kind of smells like you do, a combination of your scent and Youko's. Are. You. Pregnant. Kiria?"

Bursting into tears, Kiria, confided her fears to her two sister like friends, "I am, if I'm right there's two of them. I haven't told Youko yet, I'm afraid that Youko doesn't want kits. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't want them."

Bri wrapped her arms around her young friend. "Kiria, Youko will be thrilled. Now hush. Crying will just cause you problems with the kits." Patting her crying friends back, she added, "We'll help you tell him if you want."

The girls could hear the men approaching and decided to do a little ease dropping,

"So, Youko, are you still planning to go after it? Even after what the old witch told us?" Kurounue asked his old friend as they waited for the men that were chosen to go on this heist.

"Yes, Kurounue, I still plan on it. You know that I don't believe in fortune tellers."

"Youko, she told you that you were going to be betrayed and that this heist held Ill fortunes for you. Your mated now, you have to take that into consideration. What do you plan to do when Kiria is pupped?"

"Kiria, knows how I am. Besides we don't want kits until sometime in the distance future. If then."

"Is this what Kiria wants?" Kurounue thought back to all the times he had seen her protect kits on raids and play with them when they went to villages. She would make a very good mother.

The men were two far away to hear anymore. Kiria slowly bowed her head as small tears flowed as the other women sit there in shock. They never dreamed Youko would be so cruel to his own mate. They vowed to tell Youko after the raid and if he acted like he didn't want the kits, they would help her raise her kits.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!! IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH, SADLY I AM NOT. I DO OWN KIRIA AND ANY OTHER OF MY OWN CREATION.

ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU. Warning Rape. Not described but still there.

Lines of mean a switch to another time and or place

The warning bells sounded, the den was on full alert. Some of the men had returned in very bad shape, with tales of their comrades deaths. No one knew for sure who made it out and who didn't. A feeling of dread had everyone on edge, Kurounue or Youko, had not reported back in. By dawn word of their deaths had reached the den, Kurounue had been killed during the escape, and Youko was killed by a hunter. They had been betrayed by one of their own. A purple and yellow iris was found on Kurounue's body. And Youko's body hadn't been found.

For a weeks after their deaths, Kiria refused to leave her and Youko's rooms, she refused to eat. She hadn't even got to tale him about their kits. She believed that eh would return to her and their newly conceived kits. 

Then it happened, Fighting between the thieves, over who would take Youko's place. During this time many of Youko's loyal followers were killed, Saiji, Tri, and Reji were among those who fell during this time of violence. In the end, Kiro, took over the band of thieves and raped and beat her with in an inch of her life and leaving her for dead. Using the last of her strength she fled with Bri, and Reji's kittens deep into the western part of Makai.


End file.
